With the increasing development of mobile communications and the raising of people's living standards, usage of various mobile terminals such as mobile phones is increasingly popular, and mobile phones have become indispensable communication tools in people's lives.
Data in the mobile terminals such as mobile phones usually have different levels of privacy. However, owners of the mobile terminals often lend their devices to their family members or friends. If some important private files are not encrypted locked, they are very easily seen. If the owner of a mobile device accidentally loses the mobile terminal, and if it is picked up by a stranger, some information relating to the privacy and some important contents such as Alipay passwords, IM account passwords, and even bank card information, etc. are likely to leak.
At present, many mobile terminals are equipped with three user modes, e.g. a main mode, a child mode, and a guest mode. When the owner of the mobile terminal (i.e. possessor) lends the mobile terminal to others, he or she does not want others to view stored private photos, videos, text messages, and other private data. The owner needs to manually key-in a security password set in advance, switch to the guest mode, and then lend the mobile terminal to others. It can be seen from the foregoing that the user mode of the mobile terminal needs to be manually switched, and this operation is very tedious.
Thus, there is a requirement to improve and develop the prior art.